brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1977 Piston Cup Season
The 1977 Piston Cup Season was the 27th season of Brandon Eggers' History of the Piston Cup. Strip Weathers was the champion. The season was interesting due to the historic 1977 Darlington 350 in which Strip Weathers won over Mario Andretti by 3.4 millimeters! Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Earl Grease Cyber Car 04 - Jack Spinner (Rookie) Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Lightyear 3 - Barry Motorball IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez Lil' Torquey Pistons 17 - Darrell Cartrip (Rookie) Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Oliver House 45 - Tyler Comet Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Gordon Tireson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac (Last Season because he was killed) Travis Hoodson (Rookie after he replaced Bobby Carsac) RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Landon Leakspill (Rookie) JLP 75 - Cole Speedland (Rookie) Retread 79 - Warren Carr Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis (Rookie) Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson (Last Season) Spare Mint 93 - Bill Racelott Tach-O-Mint 101 - Mario Truckee (Rookie) Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Strip Weathers # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Cole Speedland # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Ronald Oaks # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Darrell Cartrip # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Winner:Strip Weathers # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Tom Landis # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Harold Axel # JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Strip Weathers # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Brad Gonzalez # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Ronald Oaks # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Don Chapcar # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Brad Gonzalez # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Harold Axel # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Thomas Tanrev # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Ron Pitcar # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Don Chapcar # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Bill Racelott # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Strip Weathers # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Ronald Oaks # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Randy Lawson # Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Rev Pitcar # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Strip Weathers # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Harold Axel # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Ronald Oaks # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Don Chapcar # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Bill Racelott # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Don Chapcar # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Gordon Tireson # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Strip Weathers # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Cole Speedland (Strip Weathers is the Champion) Final Standings ##43 Strip Weathers Wins:8 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Don Chapcar Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Ronald Oaks Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##442 Harold Axel Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Bill Racelott Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##8 Brad Gonzalez Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##92 Randy Lawson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##61 Bobby Carsac/Travis Hoodson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##17 Darrell Cartrip Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##75 Cole Speedland Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##57 Alloy Wilson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Andrew Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Tom Landis Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Rev Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##45 Tyler Comet Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 James Robson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Gordon Tireson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Landon Leakspill Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##68 Ron Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##79 Warren Carr Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##101 Mario Truckee Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##3 Barry Motorball Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##11 Mario Andretti Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Bill Brady Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Bernie Simpson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##48 Martin Power Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##01 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##04 Jack Spinner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons